Dress Up Contest
by ilovegaybumblebees
Summary: Katy comes to Dunder Mifflin looking to buy paper. She requests Jim to be her salesperson. Dwight gets convinced to go to a farmer's convention and Pam gets jealous. A few other surprises will follow.


T.H Talking Head  
R.V Regular View

I wrote this before Ryan got arrested, so I fixed it to how I think it should happen. Andy is not with Angela and Pam just got back from her art thing.

* * *

**T.H** Jim

"Pam is finally coming back from her the art thing in New York. It's really exciting because I look to reception after Michael or Dwight has done something, and it's an old lady who yells into the phone because she can't hear anything."

**R.V**

"Pam, where do you want to go out for lunch?" Jim asked, picking a jellybean from the small container on her desk.

"I don't know, anywhere nice and that takes a while. Michael needs me to read his new screenplay and summarize it for him to send it to Steven Spielberg," Pam said. She looked up at Jim. "Let me ask Michael what ice cream he wants."

"All right," Jim said. He went back to his desk while Pam got up and walked to Michael's office.

**T.H** Pam

"Now that I'm back, Jim and I like to go out to lunch. We made a deal with Michael that when we go out, we get him some ice cream. It takes him several minutes to decide. And normally, it's cotton candy."

**JAM – JAM – JAM**

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jim from behind Pam's chair. They were looking at something on the computer that Pam found. "Nice work, Beesly."

"I was thinking of a dress up contest."

"And we can get Dwight to dress up like a beet!" Jim exclaimed quietly. "This is why I love you."

**T.H** Michael _eating ice cream_

"Today is a great day. You know why? Because I have coffee flavored ice cream, a break from the norm. It's verrry delicious. That's not just it though, my new boss Karen Filippelli is coming in and Jim nor Pam know it yet!"

Pam

"Every so often Karen comes down from corporate to monitor Michael's weekly goals. It always ends with Michael trying to hook Karen up with Jim. Why, is she coming?"

**R.V**

"Hey Dwight, did you hear about the farmer's convention?" Jim asked. Dwight scoffed.

"Why would I go to that? By showing up, I'm potentially exposing myself to farmer fraud," Dwight stated, matter of factly.

"Really? Farmer fraud," Jim asked, looking over at Pam. "Can you please elaborate?"

"When one farmer impersonates another farmer in order to sabotage the selling of one product or to take the farmer's money," Dwight explained, as if Jim was an idiot.

"Question, how would I know if you were being impersonated?" Jim asked, feigning interest in the matter at hand.

"Well, if I was impersonating someone, I would examine their eating habits, sleeping habits, urinating and bowel movement habits, mannerisms and if it were a woman, their menstrual cycle," Dwight explained. Pam laughed quietly when Jim gave her a sarcastic face with one of his eyebrows raised. "And what better way to pick up these tidbits of information than going to a convention?"

"How would you monitor… the female part?" Jim asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Women who are experiencing their menstrual cycle generally go to the bathroom more frequently and they bring their purses," Dwight said, as if the topic were everyday discussion, "just simple observation."

**T.H** Phyllis

"Dwight really worries me."

**R.V**

Pam was sitting at her desk, bored to death. Her eyes were focused on Jim. He was closing a deal with a customer who wanted 600 reams of paper. He was giving a great sales pitch. He was just about to seal the deal when the door opened and a lady walked through.

Pam saw her first. The lady smiled as a greeting.

"Hi Katy," Pam replied, cause Jim to turn his head at break-neck speed. Pam looked over at Jim. His jaw was dropped.

"Yeah – yes, it should come in around the 16th," Jim said, writing down a few notes and forcing himself to focus. "All right, thanks for the business."

"Hey," Katy said to Pam. She hadn't noticed Jim yet. "Is Jim still here?"

Pam smiled sweetly, though it hadn't quite reached her eyes. She pointed over to where Jim was staring at Pam. His eyes were focused on Pam's, apologetically. She didn't seem to notice, but he noticed the force she put into picking up the phone from the receiver. He sighed and turned to look over at Katy.

**T.H** Pam

"No, I'm not upset. I mean, we've been dating for just over a year. I guess it's okay if he interacts with an ex. Plus, he has to be around Karen a lot, so I should be used to it. It's totally fine… okay, maybe it's kinda annoying."

**R.V**

"What brings you here? Jim asked.

"Honestly, right now I don't want your boss guy to see–"

"Katy? What-what are you doing here?" Michael asked, walking out of his office. He looked over at Dwight. "See, I told you Buddha liked the rice I left out for him."

Jim looked at the camera. He averted his gaze to Pam, who had been smiling when Michael walked out and humiliated Katy. He frowned and turned toward Katy to listen to her response.

"Well, my new purse business is in need of some paper and I heard this is the place to go for paper," Katy explained. She looked around and seemed surprised that everyone was listening in.

"Come on into my office so we can get down to business," Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows. Katy shook her head.

"Actually, I was hoping Jim could do it for me," Katy stated pointing towards Jim. Michael nodded in disappointment, but snorted when he came up with a joke.

"Pam, I can call Dwight's Sensei so you can train for the fight that's coming up," he said, looking around the confused office.

"What fight?"

"The one between you and Katy!" Michael exclaimed. Pam still looked confused. "Over Jim?"

"That," Jim said, rising from his chair, "won't be necessary."

He looked at Katy, "There's a catalogue in the conference room. Why don't you look in there and see what you like. I'll be there in a minute."

Katy nodded and went into the conference room. Jim walked over to Pam's desk and picked out a jellybean. Pam pretended not to notice him.

"Pam."

**T.H** Jim

"This is not good."

**R.V**

"Pam," Jim said again. She finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Pam said. Jim looked relieved.

"But, hey, I love _you_," he said. Pam smiled. She saw Katy come through and spoke up, slightly louder than normal.

"We're going to your mom's tonight, right?" she asked as Katy appeared next to Jim, tapping on the desk.

"You ready?" Katy asked. Jim held a finger up to Katy to reply to Pam.

"Yes," said Jim. He tapped a quick beat on the top of the desk. "And Dad _loves_ your macaroni salad. So make some."

"Will do," Pam replied.

**T.H** Jim

"Maybe things just got a little better."

**R.V**

Jim walked away with Katy. He stopped and looked at Pam. "Don't forget about-" his gaze went to Dwight- "Our project."

"Absolutely I will," Pam smiled as she nodded. As Jim and Katy went into the conference room, she made her way to Jim's desk. She took a seat in his chair and looked up at Dwight.

"Hey Dwight," she said, spinning once in Jim's chair. Dwight looked up from some paperwork. "Michael told me to buy you a birthday present from him to you."

"My birthday's in February," Dwight said, blinking once.

"I know that, but I saw this ad in the newspaper and it was screaming 'DWIGHT!' and I couldn't resist," Pam explained, handing him an envelope. Dwight opened it with extreme caution.

"The farmer's convention?" he asked. Pam nodded.

"There's even a contest to dress up like your main crop," Pam pointed out. Dwight was in awe.

"Michael's… so… thoughtful," he whispered. Pam nodded with mock sincerity.

**T.H** Michael

"Katy is here, Karen is coming, and Jim has a girlfriend. Three hot girls, one place. Dunder Mifflin. And why don't people want to work here?"

**R.V**

"So you need paper for your purse business?" Jim asked at the same time Katy said, "You're dating Pam? I thought she was married?"

Jim looked uncomfortably at the camera. He took a deep breath and started to explain everything to Katy.

"Well, after the booze cruise, Pam was getting married. I couldn't take it so I told her how I felt and she called of the wedding. I left here and came back with a girlfriend. I finally dumped her and asked Pam out. It's been about a year and a half," Jim said quickly, to get over it. He looked at the camera, extremely uncomfortably. "We're pretty solid."

"That's great," Katy said. There was an awkward silence and Michael came in with gusto.

"Coffee?" he asked, completely oblivious to the situation that just went down. The two habitants of the conference room looked at Michael with a look of disgust.

"Not now, Mike," Jim said. He stood up. "I need to get an order form."

He left the conference room to see Pam giving Dwight a high-five. She smiled at Jim. As he picked up an order form, he mouthed 'Save me' to Pam. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He walked back into the conference room with confidence.

**T.H** Jim

"I really hope Michael scares her away. She's been trying to make a move on me all day, trying to convince me to break up with Pam. You know, I just realized she and Ryan are perfect for each other. Too bad he's in jail."

**R.V**

"That's perfect for a new business," Jim said, filling out the form. A knock came at the door. Karen was standing there, holding a file. "Hey… Karen."

"Hi Jim, could we possibly talk in the break room? Pam told me about the huge sale you just landed," she asked. Jim nodded and stood up. They walked into the break room. "I've finally come to accept your relationship with Pam. And you realize that I am about to kick your ass."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"She looked pissed when I came in. And she wasn't exactly polite when she pointed to the conference room when I asked where you were," Karen explained. Jim sighed.

"The girl in there is an ex," Jim said. Karen chuckled.

"Tough day, huh?" she said, Jim nodded in reply.

"She's been trying to make a move on me all day while I've been trying to sell her paper," Jim said. Karen nodded.

"Why don't you take off a little early, then," Karen suggested. "I'll put Andy on the sale; you've sold enough paper today."

"You are the best boss ever," Jim said, with his hands on Karen's shoulders. He ran out of the room and up to Katy. "Your sale is going to be carried out by Andy, who's very single."

Andy moped in, sitting next to Katy. Once he looked into her face, he sat up straighter and impressed her every step of the paper buying process. In the end, he got more than a sale.

**T.H** Karen

"I think it's sad, but I do still love Jim. But he's happy with Pam, even if she's not the happiest camper right now. She's not much of a bitch anymore either."

Michael

"Two exes in one day. Damn, Jim is quite the ladies man. I wish I was like that."

**R.V**

"Jim-"

"Pam, I'm sorry for it all," Jim said, cutting Pam off. "I wasn't expecting Katy at all and I certainly wasn't expecting Karen."

"Jim, it's fine, really," Pam said, firmly. "You and I are finally even."

"Even?"

"I know how you felt when I was with Roy when you were with Karen-"

"I don't want to hear about that," Jim said, pushing away the whole subject regarding their past relationships. "Karen said I could head out early. Care to join?"

"Lemme just put the phones on voicemail," Pam said quickly. Jim got his bag while Pam put the phones on voicemail. He grabbed both of their coats and helped Pam put hers on. She waited for Jim to put his coat on and she took his hand.

They noticed that the cameraman was following them and Pam pointed towards him questionably to Jim. He shook his head and beckoned them along.

"I'll give them exactly what they want," Jim said, quickly pulling Pam into the elevator. Anxiously, he tapped his toes on the floor. The elevator dinged open and they walked out to Jim's Saab.

He led Pam into the passenger's seat and opened the backseat for the cameraman. Once everything was all seat up, he zoomed out of the parking lot. He made two turns for the highway, away from either of their apartments.

Ignoring Pam's protests and questions of their final destination, Jim pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road. He walked around the car quickly and opened Pam's door. She came out, confusion etched across her face. He took her hands.

"On my first day back, I went back to my old place. But I stopped here because I wasn't fit to drive. I stopped because I realized the most important thing," Jim said. He looked so serious. Pam, however, looked worried for Jim. Slowly, Jim bent down and pulled out the small velvet black box. "I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you go on a secret marriage mission with me?"

**JAM – JAM – JAM**

Michael walked out of his office in a distraught manner, looking for Pam. He became even more aggravated when he noticed Jim's absence as well.

"Where the hell are Pam and Jim?" he asked. Karen walked from the kitchen to answer when Dwight ran up to Michael, hugging him.

"Thank you for the tickets to the convention," he said. It was muffled, however due to his face in Michael's shirt. "As for Jim, he and Pam left a half hour ago."

**JAM – JAM – JAM**

"Absolutely, I will," Pam said with a mock serious face. Tear streamed down her face. Jim slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and stood up. He gave her a kiss. "I love you, Jim."

**JAM – JAM – JAM**

Dwight walks into a hotel, farmers everywhere. He was wearing a green, leafy looking hat with a burgundy button up shirt and a matching pair of burgundy shorts. People paused to look at Dwight. He walked up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, where is the dress up contest being judged?" he asked the woman.

"What dress up contest?" the lady asked, giving Dwight a strange looked. Dwight looked at the camera.

"Dammit, Jim!"


End file.
